Inspired by Music
by Midnight-Waterlily33
Summary: Ten drabbles based on songs. Kaito x Len pairing. No likey, no readie. Sorry for the dumb title. I also had no idea what to put for genres because there are several.


**Bonjour! These are random drabbles based on songs because I found this prompt, and wanted to give it a shot.**

**I know I should update my multi-chapter stories... but... this just happened. :P **

**Pick a pairing to focus on.**

**Set your music playlist on shuffle.**

**Shuffle to a song and write a drabble based on the song. Start when the song begins, and end when the song ends; no lingering! You have the duration of one song to write one little scene.**

**Do this ten times with ten songs and post them.**

**Obviously I don't own Vocaloid. :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Song One: Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

Len wondered how long it would take until he would be able to walk away from Kaito without that dizzy, confused feeling, and without looking back at him to see if he was looking back too.

Sometimes he was, sometimes he wasn't.

Kaito wanted to always talk about it. He always wanted to sit down and discuss their "relationship." He wanted a definition.

Len wanted to make him realize. There was no definition. They couldn't just be? They couldn't just be in love? Well, Len was in love, that was sure. Kaito, he didn't know.

Couldn't they just sit together and look into each other's eyes? Couldn't they just laugh and cry and just _be? _Did it need to be debated and discussed?

That's not love. Love just is. And Len was in love.

**Song Two: Boston by Augustana**

Kaito was playing the piano again, in the dark. He was alone in the music room, thinking that nobody could hear. Len felt guilty, but he was listening outside the doorway.

And it was beautiful. The notes coming from the piano and from Kaito's own voice were a perfect melody that Len had never heard ever before. It was nothing like his usual concert music. It was deep, rich, and heartbreaking in a great way.

The playing stopped. Len scrambled away from the door, trying to look casual. And then Kaito came out and stopped in the hallway, staring.

"Hey, Len."

"Hi," Len stammered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Kaito was holding a suitcase and a slip of paper in one hand. A ticket to something? That's what it looked like.

"What's that?" Len asked curiously.

"Oh… uh, nothing," Kaito hid the papers behind his back and dropped the suitcase, but he blushed and couldn't lie. "I… I think I'm going to Boston."

**Song Three: Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

No regrets. That was Kaito's motto.

It couldn't be Len's. Not in a million years.

But as Kaito pushed him up against the wall, and his lips found their way gently to Len's neck, Len thought maybe he could just let something happen for once.

But his hands started shaking. He could hear the footsteps as someone else walked around on the other side of the glass door, shielded by only the thin curtain. Would they get caught? How far was Kaito intending to go? And how big would the regrets be in the morning?

**Song Four: Come Fly Away by Benny Benassi **

Neon lights flashed and smoke rose up from the glittery floor. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea at all that Teto had to go clubbing. Len thinking any of Teto's ideas were anything but idiotic was rare. But this was ok.

It was only ok because here, in the dark room with the music booming loud and fast, it was Kaito's hands on Len's body. Kaito was dancing beside him, his every move in perfect time with the beat, and the lights glistened in his blue eyes, glowing like fluorescent water, and they were scarily attractive.

Len didn't know that someone's hands could feel like that. He didn't know that someone could dance so seductively. He didn't know that that someone could ever be a guy, either. But it was Kaito's very guy-like hands that found their way down low on Len's body, and Len found himself enjoying it a little too much.

He secretly wanted to believe Kaito had taken some club drug. But he knew he was all sober. He was all himself. This was just another new side.

**Song Five: Already Taken by Trey Songz **

Kaito could feel someone coming up behind him. He could feel the presence, very obvious, and then he heard the girly giggles and the squeals.

"Kaito-san! We're your biggest fans!" a girl squealed, and Kaito turned, flashing his dazzling smile, and was met immediately by three girls thrusting themselves into his arms, rubbing themselves up against him, clothes coming off in ways that Kaito felt ashamed for.

One little red headed girl purred in his ear and exposed even more, her chest that was barely in her shirt as it was. She got her lip gloss on his shoulder. Ew.

Behind him, he heard another laugh, this time not giggly, but smooth and beautiful, and he turned around, and there was Len, surrounded by his montage of fans. Their eyes locked for a split second and a pain flickered in the blonde's aquamarine ones, as he shook off a crazy fangirl gently.

Kaito turned around and met the seductive redhead's eyes, and smiled. She nearly swooned, but Kaito said slowly, "Sorry, ladies, but I'm already taken."

**Song Six: Together by Avril Lavigne**

Kaito could feel Meiko's hair, warm, soft and silky on his shoulder, and she gave off the scent of floaral shampoo. It was nice. But it wasn't right. Her arms snaked around his waist and she sighed contentedly. Kaito smiled back, but then he pried her off of him and bid her goodnight.

He hurried back to his room and closed the door, leaning against it, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The relief spread over him, and he knew he was living a lie. He could never wait to get away from her when they were together. He just felt better when he was alone.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't Meiko. It really wasn't. She was sweet. But it wasn't right. He didn't feel put together right. He only felt that way with one other person… and he wasn't Meiko.

**Song Seven: All To Myself by Mariana's Trench**

He asked me to follow him, and I did. He asked me to hold him, and I did. He asked me to kiss him, and I did.

And then he ran away. He ran away and now he's kissing Neru.

I don't understand. I thought he wanted me. I wanted him.

All of a sudden my mouth opened up and the words poured out, "I thought you wanted me! How have I fucked it up? Huh?!"

And he looked at me, his eyes wider than planets, gawking at me with that stupid innocent look. Akita dropped his hand and stepped away.

"Didn't you say it? Didn't you say you wanted me? You said you wanted it. What do you want, Len? Because I want you all to myself."

I could see Akita's eyes bulge out of her head. Surprise.

"You do?" Len squeaked.

"I do," I said. "But you have to want me back. Don't play games. 'Cause I can't just suck it up. I want you."

In a second, he was in my arms, and he kissed me this time.

"Please, just follow me," I whispered in his ear, and his arms wrapped around me. I picked him up on my back.

"Anywhere," he said.

**Song Eight: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

I don't understand. I don't understand what's happening to me, but all I know is it's terrible and I can't stop it. I should be caged and kept away from everybody because I'm only going to destroy everything. I can't control myself.

"Hey, Kaito, what's the matter?" Len's voice comes from the doorway, and he steps into the room, spilling light over my ugly face in the mirror.

"You should really stay away, Len," I whisper.

"Why?" he asks.

It explodes inside of me and I can't stop it. "Are you really so stupid?!" I shove him up against the wall, holding him there. "I'm dangerous, Len." An uncontrollable smile forms on my lips and I push him down on all fours, and stand over him. He should learn to stay away. This is gonna hurt.

**Song Nine: Never Say Never by The Fray **

Some things we just don't talk about. We don't want to bring them to attention and make them any more real. We just deal, and we figure it out, even if it hurts.

"Don't let me go," Len whimpers, holding onto my arm desperately as the tears run down his cheeks.

"I would never dream of it," I whisper back, wiping his eyes and stroking his hair. "You're gonna be okay."

Len shakes his head, burying his face in my scarf around my neck, the sobs overcoming him. I rock him back and forth, shushing him. He doesn't need to say it; I already know. But we're gonna pull it together eventually. We always do.

"Don't let me go," he pleads again, even thought I haven't.

"I never will, baby," I assure him.

"Never say never," Len murmurs through the tears. "You can't promise anything. She said never too."

**Song Ten: Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low**

Oh, that ignorant little bastard.

Haha, how stupid. This was going to be great. In the end, I'm going to be the only one laughing. His cute little eyes look back at me with too much trust and it's irresistible. Somebody's gotta teach him a lesson, so it might as well be me.

He's so into it. He's so sentimental, and this is all accidental. What a stupid little boy. Adorable, and fun, too, but so stupid. There's not going to be anything anybody can do when I break his little heart in two.

* * *

**Not sure at what point my brain decided it wanted to shift into first person Kaito perspective, but oh well. Some of these are surprising to even me, the way they turned out. I made Kaito kind of a jerk in some and Len naïve in all of them. **

**And sorry that the writing started to sound a lot like the actual lyrics in the end… I was losing steam. That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Especially finishing by the time the song was over. **

**Every review goes to feed a unicorn that lives under my bed. **** Really.**

**And if that's gonna make you not review because you hate unicorns, then you're an awful human being :P **

**Casey :)**


End file.
